A navigation system refers to a device or a program which helps a user to find a road through map guidance. In general, the navigation system is mounted to a motor vehicle. The navigation system provides map position information to a user and notifies the user of a route or a shortest distance leading to a destination.
A navigation system available in recent years has various functions such as a road guide function, an MP3 player function, a video player function, a terrestrial DMB receiving function, a real-time-traffic-information providing function, a point-of-interest (POI) display function and the like.
In the navigation system, it is necessary to periodically or non-periodically update map database, point-of-interest information and the like. In the past, an update was performed by connecting a storage medium to a personal computer. However, in recent years, an update is performed using wireless communication.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0006743, there is available a technique in which a time period of stoppage of navigation functions during a map data update is minimized by using a database which stores map data and an updated data storage unit which stores updated map data. However, this technique has a problem in that navigation functions need to be stopped in order to perform an update. Further, in the case where a diving distance is short, it is difficult to receive an update file and perform an update.